Usako Will You Marry Me?
by ThePurityPrincess
Summary: Mamoru proposed to Usagi on her 18th birthday but something goes terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there in the store stunned realizing what I had just done. I had finally bought a ring for Usako, to propose to her, tomorrow on her 18th birthday. I know in Japan you become an adult when you're twenty, but I thought I could still propose to her now. It wasn't just a ring that says soon we're going to get married, it proves that I truely love her, that I promised that I would stand by and support her forever. I just hoped that she would agree. I knew she would.

Usako was everything to me. Every time my eyes met with her huge blue seas I almost go numb, and each kiss can make all my memories reality turn black for a glorious moment. I bought the ring and I put the small it in its case and left the jewelers. I made my way to my apartment and lay down on my bed. Soon,so soon, there will be someone there next to me.

The next day I woke up bright an early. I could barely feel my toes. How would I ask Usako? I already knew when. Usagi was going to have a little surprise today when she went to the temple. Everyone was going to surprise her with a little party. Everyone had gift ideas for her. I paced back and forth in my room. How can I ask Usako to marry me?

Five hours later, Everyone and I was at the temple, putting up decorations and Makoto was baking a chocolate cake. I know Usagi would be eating that entire cake. The party was to be at four, and we would surprise her with the party. We asked Ikuko to pretend that she didn't remember Usagi's birthday and make her do chores until four. Afterward Rei would invite Usagi over for a scout meeting and she would come. After she opened all of her presents I would get on my knees and say, "Umm" Ok, maybe a still didn't know what to say.

Four o'clock came and Usagi was nowhere. Four thirty. Still no where. Just the Shingo ran through the room saying, "Usagi has been found at the beach nearly dead. No one can get near her because some monster is guarding her!" Everyone was shocked. "Well, what are you just standing there for? Come on!" Everyone raced down the steps of the temple. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my car. The girls squeezed into my backseat and we were off.

When we reached the beach I parked and ran out toward the sand. There were tons of people there. Tons of people were standing there trying to get a good look at the monster. Cameras and cell phones. I bet the monster must be getting really angry because of all flash.

A moment after we arrived Haruka's car pulled up. Shingo, Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka jumped out. Everyone stood there transfixed at the giant monster. It was scaly and it slithered like a snake. But its head was that of a dragon's. Someone was screaming, "Shingo!" It was Ikuko. She hugged Shingo and then looked at us. "Thank god you're here. No one could go near the monster, because it would attack."

I was more curious as to why she was at the beach. "Why is Usagi here at the beach?" Ikuko shook her head. "I know." Shingo said. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "I saw Usagi leaving and asked where she was going. She said she didn't want to spend here birthday doing chores, and since none of you remembered her birthday she was going to go to the beach."

Everyone stared at each other guiltily. Evidently, there "perfect" plan had backfired. Just then we heard people screaming, "Look! The Monster! What's it doing?" I turned around to see the monster coiling around Usagi. Suddenly she turned white and both the monster and Usagi started to glow. "It's sucking out here energy!" Ami screamed. Panic shot through me. If it went on long enough she could die. I couldn't let that happen. I tried to run towards the monster. Haruka grabbed me.

"We can't just run out. You haven't even transformed. We need to get out to a private place."

I was getting agitated. I couldnn't just stand there. I needed to help her. There were so many things left I had to say to her. So many thing were left that my heart hadn't let out to her. And most of all, I needed her. I couldn't live without her.

Just then an officer ran up to the monster with a gun and said, "Drop the girl or I shoot!" This didn't scare the monster one bit. It dropped an unconscious Usagi on the ground and it the police officer to the ground. It opened its mouth and lunged at the police officer. Several things happened in the next minute.

One, Usagi's eyes opened. Thank god. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Two, she got up and ran toward the officer. What was she doing? I shocked me to know that she could still stand. But just looking at her, I could feel how weak she was. He eyes were tired and she looked like she could just collapse any moment.

Three, she took a knife from the policeman's pocket.

And four, when the monster got close, Usagi drove the knife through the great beast neck. It roared out in pain. Red splatted all over Usako covering her face. It swayed in the air and the fell, landing right on top of Usako.

"Usagi!" screamed the girls.

"Odango!" Haruka yelped.

"USAKO!" I yelled, scared to death about my beloved.

I ran through the crowd pushing everyone out of my way toward the monster. Suddenly an arm came across my chest. "Where do you think you're going, young man?" A police officers. Haruka shoved the man out of the way like he as if he was simply a twig he could toss away.

"Move out of my way!" He yelled. After we pushed through the rest of the police officers everyone ran up toward the monsters and tried to push it off Usako. It didn't budge. We pushed and pushed to no avail. I thought I'd never see Usako again. I was starting to lose hope. I tried even harder. For a moment I just stood there and thought about Usako. Her body, her hair, her smile, and how cheerful she always was. I wasn't about to lose all of that. I gave the monster one more push and with the help of the others and a few police officers we finally pushed the monster off of Usako.

I looked down at her shocked. She lay there, unmoving, and broken. She looked so frail I was scared to even touch her. She was like a soft porcelain doll you're never supposed to touch. I bent down and put her on my lap. "Usako! USAKO!" I screamed. Nothing happened. When I thought that all hope was lost her eyelids slowly open, revealing her beautiful round blue eyes. Everyone around me sighed.

One police officer said, "I need a medic over here!" I didn't know whether I should pick her up of lay her down in fear of causing her more pain. "Mamo," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I love you."

She thought she was going to die. How could she think that? "You're not going to die, Usako. Medics are coming right now. We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine." She laughed lightly. Her eyelids were starting to droop.

"Stay with me, Usako." I rode with her in the ambulance all the way into the hospital. From there I waited in the hospital for what seemed like an eternity in the waiting room. A doctor walked out with a sad face. She was dead? She couldn't be dead. She was too young to die. I'm not ready to lose her.

The doctor sighed and said, "She is alive." Blood started to circulate again. "But," he continued, "She's in a coma and nobody knows how long. It could be for a day, or forever. The only way we will no is if we wait." He turned around and left. A coma!

I week later I was walking into the hospital with a dozen roses in my hand hoping today would be the day she woke up. We I walked into her room she was still the way she had always been for the last week, lying there in a bed, sleeping peacefully, not moving, cold as ice. She was as good as dead. Everyone knew it. The doctors had annonced earlier that the chances of her ever waking up, even in 100 years from now was one in a million. She was practically dead. Yet in my heart I still had this feeling. The little fire in my heart. A flame of hope that there was still I chance she might awake.

I sat next to her. A tear slowly fell down my cheek. I kissed her on the forehead and said to her, "On your birthday, we were planning a surprise party for you. We had cake, a presents, and I was going to ask you if you would do me the honor of being my wife so I could be with you always and I could spend an eternity with you. Of course you can't hear me." I said to myself laughing and crying at the same time.

Then someone said, "Yes." It must have been my mind. Then suddenly Usako's eyelids opened and she said again, "I would love to be your wife." I smiled, shocked, not knowing what to do.

I slowlyplaced the diamond ring on her finger and said, "I love you, Usako." I leaned down and kissed her, happy once again knowing she would be with me always.


	2. Chapter 2

Ami peaked her head through the door and saw me sitting on the bed with Usako just as I was putting the small ring on her fingers. She did what any girl would do. She screamed.

Everyone came running in to see what was wrong. Haruka came through, pushing everyone to floor on the way there. Rei just stood there with her mouth gaping open. Minako was doing some sort of victory dance. As the senshi of love she must have been very excited. Mirichu and Setsuna were the same, they just the smiled. Setsuna was probably thinking about Crystal Tokyo. Ikuko was practicly crying on Makoto's shoulders, while Makoto cried as well. She was so overwhelmed that Usako had woken up and that I was going to marry her. Usako's dad's face was harder to decipher. I think it was a Thank-goodness-Usagi-woke-up-but-she-shouldn't-even-be-dating-this-guy-let-alone-marrying.

"Get out of the room Mamoru. This is girl time. There is so much gossip I have to tell her." Minako said.

"Usako just woke up. I don't think I will be leaving anytime soon." I said. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be by Usako, to make sure everything sure every moment from now on was perfect and that I could make it happen.

But unfortunately I got shoved out of the way and out the door along with Usagi parent's. I could hear through the door practically all talking. I could faintly hear Makoto talking about baking a cake for the wedding. Minako was talking about the wedding, but she was talking so fast I couldn't understand her. Ami was yapping about the legal way to get married and Rei was asking Usako how I proposed. Setsuna was saying how they needed to do this right so we wouldn't change time in the future. Haruka was just congradulating Usako while Michiru was holding her arm talking about all the flowers that they could use during the wedding. Didn't she know what flower we were going to have. It was a bit obvious wasn't it.

The thing is I never heard Usako speak. Maybe because it was too loud. Then everyone became very quiet and I heard Usako soft voice, "Can I go outside for a moment?"

After I heard that I slowly opened her door and asked, "May I take Usako outside?"

"Mamoru! Were you listening in?" Ami and Minako said together.

But Michiru looked at me in a understanding way and said sure. We all helped Usako get in a wheel chair which didn't look to comfortable so we added some extra pillows and I pushed her outside. The moment the sunlight seemed to hit her face she started to glow. My heart felt a little lighter and I felt like I could fly. She looked up to the sky and smiled sighing. For a moment she tried to stand up and it was if the wind just decided to turn the other way and wrap around Usako. For a moment I felt like another prescense. I was so strong I was sure Usako must have felt it. But when I looked at her she was still smiling. Even larger of a smile down and for some reason sh laugh. Ever so lightly but yet she looked like she was a child about to jump for joy. She sat down and I promised to myself that no matter what she would laugh and smile everyday of her life. As long I was here on Earth I would make sure that happened.

**Thanks for reading. I know it was kind of a pointless chapter but I plan on writing a sequel. By the way, the last bit at the end about another prescence, that is very important. BTW, check out my friends deviantart! She's an amazing artist. .com! Bye!**


End file.
